The present invention generally relates to image-guided surgery (or surgical navigation). In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for improved implant distance measurement.
Medical practitioners, such as doctors, surgeons, and other medical professionals, often rely upon technology when performing a medical procedure, such as image-guided surgery or examination. A tracking system may provide positioning information for the medical instrument with respect to the patient or a reference coordinate system, for example. A medical practitioner may refer to the tracking system to ascertain the position of the medical instrument when the instrument is not within the practitioner's line of sight. A tracking system may also aid in pre-surgical planning.
The tracking or navigation system allows the medical practitioner to visualize the patient's anatomy and track the position and orientation of the instrument. The medical practitioner may use the tracking system to determine when the instrument is positioned in a desired location. The medical practitioner may locate and operate on a desired or injured area while avoiding other structures. Increased precision in locating medical instruments within a patient may provide for a less invasive medical procedure by facilitating improved control over smaller instruments having less impact on the patient. Improved control and precision with smaller, more refined instruments may also reduce risks associated with more invasive procedures such as open surgery.
Thus, medical navigation systems track the precise location of surgical instruments in relation to multidimensional images of a patient's anatomy. Additionally, medical navigation systems use visualization tools to provide the surgeon with co-registered views of these surgical instruments with the patient's anatomy. This functionality is typically provided by including components of the medical navigation system on a wheeled cart (or carts) that can be moved throughout the operating room.
Tracking systems may be ultrasound, inertial position, or electromagnetic tracking systems, for example. Electromagnetic tracking systems may employ coils as receivers and transmitters. Electromagnetic tracking systems may be configured in sets of three transmitter coils and three receiver coils, such as an industry-standard coil architecture (ISCA) configuration. Electromagnetic tracking systems may also be configured with a single transmitter coil used with an array of receiver coils or an array of transmitter coils with a single receiver coil, for example. Magnetic fields generated by the transmitter coil(s) may be detected by the receiver coil(s). For obtained parameter measurements, position and orientation information may be determined for the transmitter and/or receiver coil(s).
In medical and surgical imaging, such as intraoperative or perioperative imaging, images are formed of a region of a patient's body. The images are used to aid in an ongoing procedure with a surgical tool or instrument applied to the patient and tracked in relation to a reference coordinate system formed from the images. Image-guided surgery is of a special utility in surgical procedures such as brain surgery and arthroscopic procedures on the knee, wrist, shoulder or spine, as well as certain types of angiography, cardiac procedures, interventional radiology and biopsies in which x-ray images may be taken to display, correct the position of, or otherwise navigate a tool or instrument involved in the procedure.
Several areas of surgery involve very precise planning and control for placement of an elongated probe or other article in tissue or bone that is internal or difficult to view directly. In particular, for brain surgery, stereotactic frames that define an entry point, probe angle and probe depth are used to access a site in the brain, generally in conjunction with previously compiled three-dimensional diagnostic images, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET) or computed tomography (CT) scan images, which provide accurate tissue images. For placement of pedicle screws in the spine, where visual and fluoroscopic imaging directions may not capture an axial view to center a profile of an insertion path in bone, such systems have also been useful.
When used with existing CT, PET or MRI image sets, previously recorded diagnostic image sets define a three dimensional (3D) rectilinear coordinate system, either by virtue of their precision scan formation or by the spatial mathematics of their reconstruction algorithms. However, it may be desirable to correlate the available fluoroscopic views and anatomical features visible from the surface or in fluoroscopic images with features in the 3-D diagnostic images and with external coordinates of tools being employed. Correlation is often done by providing implanted fiducials and/or adding externally visible or trackable markers that may be imaged. Using a keyboard, mouse or other pointer, fiducials may be identified in the various images. Thus, common sets of coordinate registration points may be identified in the different images. The common sets of coordinate registration points may also be trackable in an automated way by an external coordinate measurement device, such as a suitably programmed off-the-shelf optical tracking assembly. Instead of imageable fiducials, which may for example be imaged in both fluoroscopic and MRI or CT images, such systems may also operate to a large extent with simple optical tracking of the surgical tool and may employ an initialization protocol wherein a surgeon touches or points at a number of bony prominences or other recognizable anatomic features in order to define external coordinates in relation to a patient anatomy and to initiate software tracking of the anatomic features.
Generally, image-guided surgery systems operate with an image display which is positioned in a surgeon's field of view and which displays a few panels such as a selected MRI image and several x-ray or fluoroscopic views taken from different angles. Three-dimensional diagnostic images typically have a spatial resolution that is both rectilinear and accurate to within a very small tolerance, such as to within one millimeter or less. By contrast, fluoroscopic views may be distorted. The fluoroscopic views are shadowgraphic in that they represent the density of all tissue through which the conical x-ray beam has passed. In tool navigation systems, the display visible to the surgeon may show an image of a surgical tool, biopsy instrument, pedicle screw, probe or other device projected onto a fluoroscopic image, so that the surgeon may visualize the orientation of the surgical instrument in relation to the imaged patient anatomy. An appropriate reconstructed CT or MRI image, which may correspond to the tracked coordinates of the probe tip, may also be displayed.
Among the systems which have been proposed for implementing such displays, many rely on closely tracking the position and orientation of the surgical instrument in external coordinates. The various sets of coordinates may be defined by robotic mechanical links and encoders, or more usually, are defined by a fixed patient support, two or more receivers such as video cameras which may be fixed to the support, and a plurality of signaling elements attached to a guide or frame on the surgical instrument that enable the position and orientation of the tool with respect to the patient support and camera frame to be automatically determined by triangulation, so that various transformations between respective coordinates may be computed. Three-dimensional tracking systems employing two video cameras and a plurality of emitters or other position signaling elements have long been commercially available and are readily adapted to such operating room systems. Similar systems may also determine external position coordinates using commercially available acoustic ranging systems in which three or more acoustic emitters are actuated and their sounds detected at plural receivers to determine their relative distances from the detecting assemblies, and thus define by simple triangulation the position and orientation of the frames or supports on which the emitters are mounted. When tracked fiducials appear in the diagnostic images, it is possible to define a transformation between operating room coordinates and the coordinates of the image.
More recently, a number of systems have been proposed in which the accuracy of the 3D diagnostic data image sets is exploited to enhance accuracy of operating room images, by matching these 3D images to patterns appearing in intraoperative fluoroscope images. These systems may use tracking and matching edge profiles of bones, morphologically deforming one image onto another to determine a coordinate transform, or other correlation process. The procedure of correlating the lesser quality and non-planar fluoroscopic images with planes in the 3D image data sets may be time-consuming. In techniques that use fiducials or added markers, a surgeon may follow a lengthy initialization protocol or a slow and computationally intensive procedure to identify and correlate markers between various sets of images. All of these factors have affected the speed and utility of intraoperative image guidance or navigation systems.
Correlation of patient anatomy or intraoperative fluoroscopic images with precompiled 3D diagnostic image data sets may also be complicated by intervening movement of the imaged structures, particularly soft tissue structures, between the times of original imaging and the intraoperative procedure. Thus, transformations between three or more coordinate systems for two sets of images and the physical coordinates in the operating room may involve a large number of registration points to provide an effective correlation. For spinal tracking to position pedicle screws, the tracking assembly may be initialized on ten or more points on a single vertebra to achieve suitable accuracy. In cases where a growing tumor or evolving condition actually changes the tissue dimension or position between imaging sessions, further confounding factors may appear.
When the purpose of image guided tracking is to define an operation on a rigid or bony structure near the surface, as is the case in placing pedicle screws in the spine, the registration may alternatively be effected without ongoing reference to tracking images, by using a computer modeling procedure in which a tool tip is touched to and initialized on each of several bony prominences to establish their coordinates and disposition, after which movement of the spine as a whole is modeled by optically initially registering and then tracking the tool in relation to the position of those prominences, while mechanically modeling a virtual representation of the spine with a tracking element or frame attached to the spine. Such a procedure dispenses with the time-consuming and computationally intensive correlation of different image sets from different sources, and, by substituting optical tracking of points, may eliminate or reduce the number of x-ray exposures used to effectively determine the tool position in relation to the patient anatomy with the reasonable degree of precision.
However, each of the foregoing approaches, correlating high quality image data sets with more distorted shadowgraphic projection images and using tracking data to show tool position, or fixing a finite set of points on a dynamic anatomical model on which extrinsically detected tool coordinates are superimposed, results in a process whereby machine calculations produce either a synthetic image or select an existing data base diagnostic plane to guide the surgeon in relation to current tool position. While various jigs and proprietary subassemblies have been devised to make each individual coordinate sensing or image handling system easier to use or reasonably reliable, the field remains unnecessarily complex. Not only do systems often use correlation of diverse sets of images and extensive point-by-point initialization of the operating, tracking and image space coordinates or features, but systems are subject to constraints due to the proprietary restrictions of diverse hardware manufacturers, the physical limitations imposed by tracking systems and the complex programming task of interfacing with many different image sources in addition to determining their scale, orientation, and relationship to other images and coordinates of the system.
Several proposals have been made that fluoroscope images be corrected to enhance their accuracy. This is a complex undertaking, since the nature of the fluoroscope's 3D to 2D projective imaging results in loss of a great deal of information in each shot, so the reverse transformation is highly underdetermined. Changes in imaging parameters due to camera and source position and orientation that occur with each shot further complicate the problem. This area has been addressed to some extent by one manufacturer which has provided a more rigid and isocentric C-arm structure. The added positional precision of that imaging system offers the prospect that, by taking a large set of fluoroscopic shots of an immobilized patient composed under determined conditions, one may be able to undertake some form of planar image reconstruction. However, this appears to be computationally very expensive, and the current state of the art suggests that while it may be possible to produce corrected fluoroscopic image data sets with somewhat less costly equipment than that used for conventional CT imaging, intra-operative fluoroscopic image guidance will continue to involve access to MRI, PET or CT data sets, and to rely on extensive surgical input and set-up for tracking systems that allow position or image correlations to be performed.
Thus, it remains highly desirable to utilize simple, low-dose and low cost fluoroscope images for surgical guidance, yet also to achieve enhanced accuracy for critical tool positioning.
During a procedure, a spinal surgeon must maintain a precise sense of complex 3D anatomical relationships. Fluoroscopy is conventionally used intraoperatively to facilitate visualization of an anatomy (e.g., the pedicle) and placement of tools or implants (e.g., a guide wire or a pedicle screw). While fluoroscopy is useful, it is currently limited to only 2D projections of a complex 3D structure. Furthermore, fluoroscopy is only feasible along axes about the transverse plane, with anteroposterior (AP) and mediolateral (ML) views being most common. In this case, a surgeon cognitively infers surgical placement along a superior/inferior axis (i.e., an axial view) based on interpretation of landmarks in the images and knowledge of the anatomy. These types of inferences may lead to varying degrees of inaccuracy when placing pedicle screws in the spine, for example.
Computed tomographic (CT) imaging yields 3D volumetric images specific to each patient. This set of images may be re-rendered from practically any view and is conventionally presented as a series of axial cross-sections. It is commonly used preoperatively to diagnose a condition and to plan a surgical strategy.
Image guided navigation has been in clinical use for spinal surgery, among other applications. Image guided applications typically employ 2D fluoroscopic images or 3D CT datasets. 3D-based systems require explicit registration of the dataset to the patient, usually accomplished by manual digitization (e.g., picking points) of the patient's anatomy. 2D-based systems are simpler to use since images are intrinsically registered by tracking the imaging device (e.g., a fluoroscope) relative to the patient.
Thus, a hybrid 2D/3D navigation system that incorporates the ease of use and real-time updates of a 2D system along with an easily registered 3D CT dataset would be highly desirable.
Registration is a process of correlating two coordinate systems, such as a patient image coordinate system and an electromagnetic tracking coordinate system. Several methods may be employed to register coordinates in imaging applications. “Known” or predefined objects are located in an image. A known object includes a sensor used by a tracking system. Once the sensor is located in the image, the sensor enables registration of the two coordinate systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,444 by Ferre et al., issued on Nov. 3, 1998, refers to a method of tracking and registration using a headset, for example. A patient wears a headset including radiopaque markers when scan images are recorded. Based on a predefined reference unit structure, the reference unit may then automatically locate portions of the reference unit on the scanned images, thereby identifying an orientation of the reference unit with respect to the scanned images. A field generator may be associated with the reference unit to generate a position characteristic field in an area. When a relative position of a field generator with respect to the reference unit is determined, the registration unit may then generate an appropriate mapping function. Tracked surfaces may then be located with respect to the stored images.
However, registration using a reference unit located on the patient and away from the fluoroscope camera introduces inaccuracies into coordinate registration due to distance between the reference unit and the fluoroscope. Additionally, the reference unit located on the patient is typically small or else the unit may interfere with image scanning. A smaller reference unit may produce less accurate positional measurements, and thus impact registration.
Typically, a reference frame used by a navigation system is registered to an anatomy prior to surgical navigation. Registration of the reference frame impacts accuracy of a navigated tool in relation to a displayed fluoroscopic image.
Currently, it is difficult for a surgeon or other clinician to see implanted devices during percutaneous procedures. For spinal fusion, rods are inserted into implanted screws. These rods need to be selected or cut to a specific size. Making measurements without direct access to the screws can be problematic and is prone to trial-and-error methods. While not done currently, these distance measurements can be made automatically if the screws are placed with navigation. A difficulty with this approach is finding a way to efficiently filter out the many combinations of measurements and focus on the critical few. This problem becomes worse as the numbers of screws increases for a spinal fusion with several levels.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for improved implant distance measurement.